Contradiction
by Weskey
Summary: Because I love/hate him. RussiaxLithuania implied.  -I'm not sure about genres-


**-Hnnng another one of those weirder stories, which I know you all love. Please don't tl;dr or tw;dr. It's short anyways C:**

**-I do not own Hetalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I hate him. I hate everything about him. I hate the way he looks at me every morning. I hate that I have no clue what he's thinking about every morning. I hate the way he stares at me, with his cold, icy glare. I hate the way he treats me, as if I'm his property. I hate to face that that is all I really am to him- property. I hate the way I'm controlled by him, each one of his actions causing one of mine. I hate the way I shiver and shift uncomfortably every time he talks to me. I hate him.

He hates him. He hates everything about him. He hates how his eyes can be so gentle, but beneath it all, he hides it all. He hates how he was taken away from his own life to live as property. He hates how others can not see this injustice. He hates how others refuse to accept this as an injustice. He hates him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I love him. I love the way he looks at me every morning. I love to think about what he's thinking about every morning. I love the way he stares right through me, trying to ignore me, with his gentle, relentless glare. I love the way he treats me, as if I own him- which I do. I love the way he thinks of himself as my property because that's all he'll ever be. I love the way I control him, all his actions preceding mine. I love the way he shivers and shifts uncomfortably every time I talk to him. I love him.

He loves him. He loves everything about him. He loves how his eyes can be so cold, but beneath it all, he's gentle, ever faithful. He loves how he took him away from his own life to live as his property. He loves how the others do not see this as an injustice. He loves how others refuse to accept this as an injustice. He loves him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I hate him. I hate the way he's looking at me now, his gaze never resting. I hate the way he expects me to do what I am told. I hate the way he owns me, his voice always consuming my own. I hate the way his prism-glass stare never reflects his real mood. I hate the way he continues to stare, always waiting for me to become submissive. I hate how he's so much stronger than I am. I hate him.

He hates him. He hates him for overpowering him. He hates him for always being there when he isn't wanted. He hates him for taking away his freedom, even if it was for his own good. He hates him for challenging him in a contest he could never win. He hates him for never listening, just wanting more, more, more. He hates him for being the tyrant he is. He hates him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I love him. I love the way he's looking at me now, his gaze filled with hate and distaste. I love the way he never does what he's told- the first time, at least. I love the way I own him, my voice always overpowering his. I love the way his clear, oval stare always reflects his real mood, even though he tries to hide it. I love the way he continues to stare, pleading for me to leave. I love being so much stronger than him. I love him.

He loves him. He loves him for being so easy to overpower. He loves him for never being there when he isn't wanted. He loves him for joining him, even if he had to be forced. He loves him for competing in a contest he knew he couldn't win. He loves him for always talking, failing to understand he doesn't hear, wanting less, less, less of this useless jargon. He loves him for being the whelp he is. He loves him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yet, every time I think about him…

However, when I think about it…

I realize that he's not as bad as he seems.

I see that he's not always such a sphere.

He's never done anything too bad,

He does revolt on more than one occasion,

At least not yet…

At least so far...

And although he hates him,

And although he loves him,

I, well _I-_

I, well _I-_

**.**

_**Love him.**_

_**Hate him.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: "Lolwut" is probably what you're thinking. As long as you didn't tw;dr, I'm happy. I have a feeling no one's going to get the feeling of this :C**

**-I do not own Hetalia**

**-(tl;dr= too long, didn't read; tw;dr= too weird, didn't read)**


End file.
